


"Forever are the Burning Stars"  Chapter 9&10

by bluedrdr



Series: 星辰永恒 forever are the burning stars [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), superbat - Fandom
Genre: Justice Lord - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedrdr/pseuds/bluedrdr





	"Forever are the Burning Stars"  Chapter 9&10

9  
布鲁斯躺在床上，睡梦中的燥热让他不安地左右辗转，喘不过气来，他热得掀开了被子，这才感到一点凉意。  
房中一片黑暗，伸手不见五指。  
一只手却无声无息地伸向了他的身体，这温热的手抚摸着他的胴体，让他的身躯在那抚慰下不由自主地抬起又落下。  
是谁……  
他呓语着，想睁开眼睛，但眼皮却太沉重、太沉重、太乏力，怎么也睁不开。  
另一只手加进来，加重了那爱抚，那双手所到之处让他的身体热浪涌动，他的身体一次次抬起又一次次无力地落下。  
他的嘴唇、他的颈项、他的胸膛、他的侧肋、他的腰际、他的小腹、他的双腿，他的，不可言说的隐秘的部份。  
那双手进入了他的皮肤，他的肉体，在他的四肢百骸里翻腾他的血液，让那血液燥热，难以忍受的燥热，他的肉躯在那双有力的手之间辗转呻吟。  
然后，一个黑暗强壮而带着无比热度的身体覆上了他的躯体，那嘴唇封住他的嘴唇，让他无法喘息，那双手滑向他身体的深处，让热浪从身体那隐秘的深处涌动到他的骨、他的脉络、他的血管、他的肉、他的皮肤上来。  
“别……别……”他无力的低低呓语。  
那手把他的腰搂起，那唇吸吮着他的肚脐、他的下腹、他的腹股沟，他的身体酥麻瘫软，然后那身体紧紧压着他，压得他透不过气，仿佛要压进他的身体去似的。  
好重、好热。  
他呻吟着终于呼唤了什么，然后热流便涌出了他的身体。

下身湿热而潮湿的粘意让他口干舌燥。  
他昏然动了一下，缓缓回神，这才知道只有自己一人，方才不过是……不过是春梦一场……  
可他身体里的火还在。

他摩挲着自己的双腿，双手抚摸着自己的胸口缓缓下移，将手指伸向那隐秘而潮热的地方，他发出轻声的呻吟，抓紧了床单。

潮热来了。

一会之后，他气喘吁吁地躺在床上，慵懒而无力，身下的湿濡已变得冰凉。  
他不愿起床去换下身下湿濡的床单，只是将床单夹在自己腿间让它吸干自己下身的热液。  
他转过身，向房间落地窗的方向侧躺，这午夜突如其来的潮热和情梦让他的身体和心绪一时难以冷却。  
他的身子在埃及600针的纱绵床单上微微蠕动，感受那床单与肌肤细滑娇嫩的摩挲，幻想这就是性爱的感觉。  
他对性爱抱着神秘的幻想。  
那些文学作品中对于欢爱那些令人心醉神迷的描写，那些热烈的，难以倾吐的隐秘的快乐，让他觉得午夜是如此燥热而漫长。  
幻想中情爱、肉体的愉悦叫他渴望，而深夜无人时放纵自己的这些欲念又叫他恐惧和羞愧。  
他的手仍然抚摸着自己的身体，它在灵魂里渴求着什么。  
他将头枕在自己的手臂上，脸埋进去，侧躺着，身体中隐秘的渴望让他在心中编织着难以在白日涌现的令人不能启齿的情节。

此时，房间落地窗的地上却悄无声息地多出了一个影子。

当他从手臂间抬起自己的头颅，露出一双在黑暗中因午夜的清寂与渴望而发亮的幽蓝眼睛时，他突然发现到了阳台上那奇怪的影子。  
他尖叫一声，捂住自己的嘴，全身的血液陡然都冲到头上，全身僵硬，不由得抓紧床单护卫着自己。

“布鲁斯，是我，”阳台上的影子低声说，“别惊慌。”  
他听这声音无比熟悉，这才仔细瞧着落地窗外的影子。  
那阴影的轮廓逐渐明晰，他看清了来人。  
是白色领主。  
他这才稍稍定下惊魂。

他一时不知道怎么办才好。  
白色领主怎么会深夜来访？就算是领主，深夜来访一位omega的家中，也是十分不合礼仪……  
方才……  
他不敢往下想也羞于往下想。  
“布鲁斯，请开开门，我有事对你说。”白色领主在外面说道。  
他虽然羞得满面通红，但努力让自己镇定，催眠似的告诉自己人们在黑夜是看不见别人脸红的。

他披着床单下了地，打开落地窗，只探出半个身子和白色领主说话。  
他没请白色领主进来，出于对双方性别上的顾忌，也出于他怕房间里自己热潮的味道还没完全消散。

“您怎么这么晚到这里来，难道是瞭望塔有什么紧急事件了，需要我处理吗？”他问。  
“我听到你呼唤我。”那白蓝色的身影说。

“啊……这……怎么……我……我没有呼唤您啊……”他结结巴巴地说，不由自主地将床单拉紧了些，心怦怦直跳，为这天方夜谭般的对话感到困惑，“我并没有用通讯器来着……我把它放在床头，但没有听到呼叫声音，也没有用它……”  
“我听到……”白色领主只是上前一步，将手搭在了他打开的落地窗的门上，他被困在玻璃和白色领主高大而威风的身躯之间了，“你叫了我……”  
月光照亮了白色领主那银盘似的面容，Kal低下头看着他，那蓝眼睛的光芒像是要刺进他心里去似的，他第一次感到KaL如此有压迫力，不光是白色领主的身体语言，还有从白色领主身上所散发出来的强大的alpha气息—他从未领教过的那种压倒一切的，让他战栗的气息—和他自己的气息绕在了一起，像野兽夹着香甜的芳草。

他本能觉得危险。

他退后一步，白色领主却拉住了门，他的身子撞在玻璃上。  
“没有，大人……真的。”他慌乱了。

Kal的眼神让他觉得不正常。

“不，你叫了，你叫了我的名字。”白色领主顿了一下，然后又重复道，“你在梦中叫了我的名字，你在做什么梦，布鲁斯？”  
他不知如何应答，只能像孩子那样无助地害怕地望着Kal。他想做出一付什么都不知道的样子来。

可白色领主伸出手来，一只手扯开了他的床单，他穿着轻薄的睡衣，此刻却觉得自己像什么都没穿就赤身裸体地站在白色领主面前一般。  
“你在做什么梦，布鲁斯？”Kal重复地问，那眼睛不似平日温和柔暖，而是野兽之瞳，仿佛看进他的肉体里去。  
他全身颤栗起来，他不知道该往哪儿躲，他的睡衣湿答答的，双腿间的粘腻让他不由自主夹紧身体。

Kal一把将他抱住，用那钢铁般的双臂，然后紧紧侵占了他的唇。  
他呜咽一声，竭力想要挣脱。  
可白色领主紧紧地搂住他，他被困在那钢铁之躯中，根本无法逃脱。  
他恐惧极了。  
Kal的唇包裹了他的唇，让他透不过气来，就像梦中一样。  
Kal的怀抱那么热那么烫，仿佛要把他熔了灌进自己的身体里一样。  
他挣扎着别过头，双手用力去推身上的人，身子直往后倒，可白色领主抱住他，死死地吻着他，不让他的唇脱离去叫喊。  
“别这样，大人！别这样，求您！”他在白色领主的强吻中叫道。

 

10  
可kal的身体随着他向后倾斜，他没有支撑要倒下去了！  
他本能害怕地抓住了kal, 直到他发现他们俩飘浮在了空中，他全身的重量都只系于白色领主的双臂而已。  
那玻璃门就像有魔法一样自动开了，白色领主搂着他飘浮到床上，然后缓缓落下，身体压在他的身体上，他无法动弹，他害怕他恐惧，可这些感情毫无用处，Kal-El掌控一切，他从未感到自己如此软弱无力。  
他全身发抖，竭力想推开这神灵，却徒劳无功。Kal的手伸进他的衣裳，那轻帛在空中撕裂的声音轻巧而缓慢。房间中、床上有着他留下的浓郁的味道。  
他听到Kal呼吸沉重，就好像有什么东西在控制着这神灵将Kal变成了另一个人，kal的身体又重又热压在他的身上，仿佛要把他镶进肉里。  
那雕塑般完美的手又伸向他的睡裤，它以清脆的声音同样成为了残片。  
Kal的手向上抚上他光洁的双臀，他不由夹紧双腿，蜷缩起身体。  
“不！别！……”他乞求道。  
Kal放开了他一些，抬起上身看着他，他因惊惶而喘息着，被那目光再次剥光，一丝不挂。  
Kal并没有给他任何回应，而是看着他，看着他的眼睛，看着他月光下银色皎洁的肉体，他用手遮住自己的胸口和下身，无地自容地转过脸，闭上眼睛，那倾注在他身上的目光已经让他感觉到那即将被夺去贞洁，那不能自己被强行占有的恐惧，那肉欲的滋味——那羞愧和颤栗的痛苦和快乐。  
“你真美，布鲁斯……”白色领主俯下身来，在他耳边轻叹，“别害怕，只要你不想要，我就会停下来的，我不会强迫你做你不愿意的事……”  
Kal 将他拉起来，让他背对着自己坐在自己的腿上，双手交叉地搂着他的胸口。  
“那我求你放开我……”他全身还是止不住颤抖，巨大的羞耻让他掉下泪来。  
“别害怕我……”kal用鼻子和嘴唇摩挲着他的耳后和颈项喃喃说，“你知道我不会伤害你……”  
“那请您放开我，您现在所做的事已经……！”他用手捂住自己的脸颤抖地肯求。  
“布鲁斯，看着我，请你看着我……”kal说，“我不会伤害你的，我在第一眼就爱上你了，你不知道我每日是如何地克制我自己对你的欲望，我多么地想要你；每夜，我难以成眠，想像将你拥入我的怀中，想像你在我身上轻泣、呻吟、呼唤我的名字，你的手臂紧紧地搂住我的身体，你的每一次呼息都带走我的呼息，你吐出的每一字都是音符，你的每一次笑都是天使佳音，你的每一个动作都撩动我的心湖。”  
“这些年来，我以为我可以做到无欲无求了，可你让我觉得我重新变回了一个人，这——都是因为你——因为你太美了，你把我从神坛上拉下来，让我认识到我依旧是一个男人，一个alpha, 我仍然有血有肉，我依然拥有常人一样的情欲和想往爱情！”  
Kal的话语激动起来，他紧搂着布鲁斯，抚摸着那光滑的腰肢，用灼热的的唇在布鲁斯身上留下烙印。  
“告诉我，你也有同样的感觉，布鲁斯！”  
“不，别这样，停下，求你！”他乞求道，拉开kal在自己身上游走的手。  
“说你想要我，布鲁斯！”  
“不！不！”  
“为什么拒绝我？我知道你想要我，你在情梦中叫着我的名字！”超人的声音低沉地颤动，他将布鲁斯横抱住，俯下身将炽热的吻印在布鲁斯的胸膛上。  
他啃咬吮吸着布鲁斯娇艳的乳头，他的手大力地抚摸着身下人的腰腹，他想让布鲁斯也情不自禁需求他。  
一阵酥麻从布鲁斯文的身体深处涌上来，布鲁斯那雪白修长的脖子在月光下像天鹅般向后扬起。  
“啊……不要！别这样！”布鲁斯拼命揪着他的头发乞求他。  
而他的吻狂热起来，他的唇向下滑动，布鲁斯的双腿蜷曲起来，拼命夹住自己的隐秘之处。  
他的吻却执拗地落在布鲁斯那浑圆的肚脐上，那香味越发浓郁，钻进他的鼻子，他的脑子，他的四肢百骸。  
他延续着唇的动作到那能够孕育生命的温暖平坦而光滑的小腹上，并且还要继续深入。  
布鲁斯用力地抱住他的头颅，怎样也不让他继续下去。  
“不！停下！停下！求你了！”  
他于是抬起头来，搂住布鲁斯的双肩，用自己的吻压住消弥布鲁斯的声音，他要让布鲁斯自愿地为他打开那洁白的双腿，让他进入那一直保留的圣地，为他奉献出一切。  
在那之前，他不会去逼布鲁斯。  
“说你要我，布鲁斯。”他又将布鲁斯抱起来，后背贴着自己的胸膛坐在自己的腿上，他的手拉住布鲁斯纤细的脚踝，让布鲁斯的大腿羞耻地张开。  
“我要你成为我的，我要成为你的眼睛，你的心，你的灵魂；我要占满你的肠，你的胃，你的子宫------布鲁斯，为我张开你含羞的花蕾，接受我，接纳我，说你要我，说你爱我……”他的唇贴着布鲁斯脸、头发和颈项低沉地叹息，他的话喷吐出灼热的气息，他的手抚摸着布鲁斯的胸膛、腰身和大腿内侧，引起一阵阵颤栗。  
可布鲁斯用手紧紧抓住他的和向他求告，布鲁斯感到kal炙热的巨硕正贴在自己的双臀间，知道自己无法抵抗，只能求告。  
“求你放过我吧……我不能……求你让我保持贞洁……”他抓住kal放在自己小腹上的手，他感到他已经不能控制自己的身体了。  
他将自己的情欲压抑得太深、压抑得太久，到现在他肉体的感觉即将压倒他意识中的抵抗能力，他为自己的即将屈服感到恐惧。

“你知道我不会放开你的。” kal说道，夺住他的唇，深深吻进去，搅到他内里的深处，那么深，那么狂热，像是要探究他的灵魂，他的本原。  
他口中的津液不可抑制地从唇舌间淌出，他头晕目眩只看到窗前一片银色的月光，随着一阵颤栗，他的臀间骤然夹紧，从他的身体深处涌射出了泊泊的蜜液，他无意识地发出了深深的颤吟，身体软了下去；kal拥住他瘫软的身体，用手指探向他的腿间，那里面湿濡而温暖，紧窒中带着余韵的颤抖，Kal捋出一丝蜜液，放入他的嘴中，和他相吻，品尝着他的唇舌和那蜜液的甘甜。当他意识到自己发生了什么事，他羞愧万分掩面而泣，虽然没有和kal结合，但他自觉已淫乱失贞。

other chapters : 其它章节请见  
http://www.lofter.com/blog/siluxue


End file.
